<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thought you were a lone lawman like me by sictransitgloriamundi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892401">thought you were a lone lawman like me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sictransitgloriamundi/pseuds/sictransitgloriamundi'>sictransitgloriamundi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hangman (1959)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Drunk Sex, Fade to Black, M/M, Missing Scene, Western, just a coupla lawmen being dudes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sictransitgloriamundi/pseuds/sictransitgloriamundi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you ever write a spitefic bc of one vaguely homoerotic exchange in one scene? after finding out both actors were republicans and republican party supporters?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mackenzie “Mack” Bovard (The Hangman)/Buck Weston (The Hangman)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thought you were a lone lawman like me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>re: drunk sex, they’ve both had two beers. given the current American political climate I also feel the need to state they fuck in a sheriff’s office inside a cell.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hadn’t lost the cynical, sour twist to his mouth since he arrived. Wasn’t good for a man to be that wound up. Maybe he was someone who needed more than one beer to loosen up a little, needed a little more North Creek hospitality.</p>
<p>Everyone in this town who had an eye for a handsome man- most of the women, a surprising number of the men- looked like they wanted to eat him. Sticking close by Deputy Marshal Mackenzie Bovard’s side all day, politely hovering off his left side so the twitchy man had his gun hand free, was a little bit because Buck really did want to do his new job well and a little bit to silently claim dibs.</p>
<p>The marshal <em>was</em> amenable to another round.</p>
<p>Buck was not immune to a man with a perfect profile. “I’d go to the limit to help you.”</p>
<p>“Now, don’t load it on with a pitchfork. It pains me to see that, coming from a sheriff.”</p>
<p>“Listen, Mack-”</p>
<p>“No, no, it doesn’t matter.” His frown creased deeper, scowling at poor innocent Johnny Bishop laughing over poker in the corner. “I’m going back to Fort Kenton tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Will you come back to the- my office before you go?” Still felt strange, having the sheriff’s office all to himself, but it was mighty convenient. Too many eyes and ears at the hotel.</p>
<p>“Burning the midnight oil with all that paperwork?” There was amusement in Mack’s voice.</p>
<p>“I figure a Deputy Marshal can be right helpful with a lot of things.” Maybe he was slathering on the small-town sheriff too thick, a fancy lawyer like him probably didn’t-</p>
<p>“I’ll see what I can do. For a fellow lawman.”</p>
<p>The walk back down the street wasn’t quick enough, too many people trying to stop and meet the new man in town.</p>
<p>Mack let him close the door, light a lamp, make sure the curtains were closed, and then hauled him around the corner away from the sightlines on the door. They seemed headed for a cot, but he pinned Buck to the wall instead.</p>
<p>Thank God there wasn’t anyone cooling off in here tonight.</p>
<p>“Buck, what’s your real game?”</p>
<p>Mack had to crane his neck up a little to glare at Buck. Buck felt a touch of smug satisfaction at that, bubbling up under the adrenaline and alcohol. He tried not to melt like butter against the bars. “Only games here are the ones you’re playing against yourself.”</p>
<p>“I take everyone at their word, I would have been a dead man long ago.” Mack muttered, but eased off the hold on his wrists. He didn’t move the thigh between Buck’s own, still ready to trip him.</p>
<p>“Throwing you a rope, Mack. Let’s see if you can’t find what you’ve missed in life.”</p>
<p>Mack smiled despite himself and looked annoyed about it. “Misunderstandings like this happen when people try and get cute.”</p>
<p>That sharp mouth softened a little when Buck leaned down and kissed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>having a good-natured aw-shucks Fess Parker drawl in my head is a lot of fun. the man is SIX FOOT FIVE what the FUCK, Robert Taylor is a reasonable six foot even. anyway this is not a good film and it is very hard to rec bc of flagrant racial stereotyping and misogyny. there’s a subplot about loyalty and blood money, which is fun bc Taylor “The Man With The Perfect Profile” sold out SEVERAL people to HUAC. love to write fic about characters whose actors would be horrified that slash fic of them exists. a good chunk of the bar dialogue is straight from the film.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>